


Hiding Minor Ailments can lead to Something Serious

by MinervaJoana



Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [26]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hospital, Sickfic, The rest of the members are in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana
Summary: Jeongin gets a cold from playing in the snow. Tries to hide it. Via his own stupidity, it turns into pneumonia. One of his hyungs notices, but doesn't act. Feels guilty when Jeongin is on bedrest
Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054352
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Hiding Minor Ailments can lead to Something Serious

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from Andrea1456

It was mid-December and Seoul, South Korea had seen its first decent snow of the season. The members of Stray Kids were ecstatic because they had a day off and there was now around a foot of snow on the ground. All eight members decided to spend part of their day off outside.

Seven of the eight members were outside for about an hour before they decided to head back in for some hot chocolate. Jeongin, however, had been working on making a snow fort and snow people. He was about halfway done, and he decided to stay out and finish his structures. At some point Jeongin began to over heat from his winter coat and all the exercise he was doing, so he took off his coat.

Once he had finished his snow structures, Jeongin put his coat back on and headed inside. Jeongin was immediately sent to the bathroom for a hot shower, while Seungmin made some more hot cocoa. Jeongin settled onto the couch in some warm pajamas and the hot cocoa so he could watch some disney movies with everyone else. As the movie marathon continued, Jeongin noticed that his nose wouldn’t stop running.

The next day, Jeongin woke up, and he was feeling miserable. His throat felt like sandpaper whenever he tried to swallow, and he already had to stifle coughs five times during the process of getting ready for the day. Jeongin was determined to hide his cold from the others as long as possible, so as not to impose any on their busy schedules. When he went to the bathroom, he managed to sneak some non-drowsy cough medicine, then he went to the kitchen to join the others.

Jeongin was feeling proud of himself at how well he was hiding his cold from the others. He was able to feign enough energy to evade suspicion and he managed to wait until he was in the bathroom to unleash his coughs. What he didn’t know, however, was that Changbin had been keeping a close eye on him and knew that he was sick.

Over the next couple days, Changbin could tell that Jeongin’s cold was getting worse. Changbin figured that because Jeongin was nineteen, he would eventually do the mature adult thing, and admit he’s sick so he could get some proper rest. Changbin didn’t think that Jeongin needed one of his hyungs to force him to rest. By day four, even Jeongin was struggling to keep up appearances.

On the fourth night, Jeongin found himself quietly, yet urgently making his way to Changbin’s room. After he had entered Changbin’s room, Jeongin found himself doubled over with a body racking cough. Almost as if his lungs were having trouble clearing out. The cough was harsh enough for Changbin to hear it through his headphones.

“Innie, What are you doing here? You should be in bed.” Changbin had told Jeongin with extreme concern etched into his face. Jeongin did his best to respond while his lungs continued their attempt of clearing out whatever was irritating them. “Hyung, my chest feels really tight. I’m scared.”

Changbin swiftly went into hyung mode and got Jeongin to the car and drove him to the hospital. Fortunately for the duo, The hospital wasn’t that crowded, so Jeongin was triaged and in a room fairly quickly. Within two hours the doctor had come back with the imaging results. “Mr. Yang, it appears you managed to develop a severe case of bronchitis. Your chest feels tight because your bronchial tubes are severely inflamed.” Changbin nodded at that before asking, “Is there any medication you can prescribe him?” The doctor answered quickly “Unfortunately not, seeing as Mr. Yang also has a cold, the bronchitis was likely caused by the cold virus he contracted. All he can do is let the cold run its course” The doctor paused a moment before continuing. “The hecticness of Mr. Yang’s schedule isn’t helping things either. If his bronchial tubes are already inflamed, making them work harder through singing and dancing isn’t going to help one bit. I recommend that He stay in bed for the next two weeks so he can properly recuperate.” Upon hearing that Jeongin wanted to protest but, Changbin wouldn’t let him. He then took Jeongin home and made him go straight to bed.

The next day, Jeongin was lucky that he was even allowed to be on the couch. Chan was not happy upon finding out that the group’s maknae had been sidelined for two weeks. Not only has Jeongin been sidelined for two weeks, Chan also grounded him from his phone, computer, and television for two more weeks, once he’s better of course. For that Jeongin was grateful. By the end of the first week, Jeongin had felt significantly better and managed to talk Chan into letting him go to the company to watch practice. Shortly thereafter, Jeongin was cleared to return to regular practice. Jeongin promised to fess up next time he catches a cold.


End file.
